


filled my heart with a kiss

by Enterprising



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprising/pseuds/Enterprising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Kurt's first kiss, Scott realises with growing horror. He'd stolen Kurt's first kiss during spin the bottle, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	filled my heart with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little nervous about this one! it was hard to write and i hope it came out okay
> 
> just wanted to contribute something to this beautiful ship i have fallen in love with
> 
> (title taken from ain't nobody by jasmine thompson)

Scott hates spin the bottle, but he isn't immune to peer pressure, so that's how he finds himself sat in a circle with the other kids around an empty wine bottle. He persuades a reluctant Kurt to play as well, because Kurt so often slips away from social events and Scott wants to sit next to him for once.   
  
It was getting late, and out of the wide pool of students Scott hasn't yet been chosen, so he's hopeful that this will remain uneventful for him.   
  
As soon as the thought passes his mind, the bottle damns him to hell.   
  
He rolls his eyes as a token gesture, and someone reaches to spin the bottle again to decide who he'll be kissing. Scott prays it'll be someone who won't take it seriously or make things awkward.   
  
It lands on Kurt, and Scott's mind goes utterly blank for a second before he looks at Kurt, cross legged beside him.   
  
_Fuck_ , Scott thinks. This isn't going to help his 'little' crush on Kurt, that's for damn sure, so it's with steely determination that Scott turns to face Kurt and raises his eyebrows challengingly, confidently.   
  
Kurt is biting his lip, tail beating a steady pattern on the wooden floor, but he looks willing enough, so Scott doesn't bother with words and just leans in, hearing Kurt's breath hitch when Scott lays a gentle hand on Kurt's face to pull him close.   
  
He has to lean in a little further when Kurt doesn't respond, and the barest hint of worry flashes through his mind, but then Scott's kissing Kurt and it's all he can focus on.   
  
It's not a proper kiss, of course, couldn't be with all their friends whooping and hollering in the background, but Kurt opens his mouth at the first pressure of Scott's lips and Scott licks into Kurt's mouth, kissing him hard and feeling heat rush through him as Kurt responds with gentle pressure.   
  
Kurt isn't moving in sync with him though, seems content or resigned to let Scott plunder his mouth, so Scott pulls back from Kurt and gives the group a winning grin.   
  
When the spotlight's off them, Scott leans over to nudge Kurt's shoulder. "You okay?"   
  
Kurt nods quickly, too quickly. "Ja," he says rapidly. "It is late, I am just tired."  
  
They play more rounds, and Scott grows steadily concerned. Kurt is twisting his hands in his lap, tail coiled around him but the pointed end thumping nervously against the floor.   
  
A few get up to leave eventually, and Kurt practically jumps to his feet. "Goodnight, Scott," he blurts out, and before Scott can even think to reply Kurt is gone, leaving black curls of smoke in his wake.   
  
Scott can't shake the feeling that something is wrong, and so he only stays a handful of minutes after Kurt's departure until he too says goodnight. In his room, he sits hunched on his bed and thinks until he's hit with a horrible realisation.   
  
It had been Kurt's first kiss, Scott realises with growing horror. Kurt's hesitancy made sense. Kurt hadn't been being gentle, he was desperately inexperienced and so he'd - God, Scott was a terrible person.   
  
Scott heads for Kurt's room immediately, because he has to apologise, make this right. He feels disgusted with himself. Kurt didn't deserve some damn rushed kiss with an audience as his first, but Scott had gone and ruined that for him, hadn't he?  
  
He hesitates a moment before knocking on the door, having not even planned what to say.   
  
Kurt opens the door rubbing his eyes, and Scott's first terrible thought is that Kurt looks adorable, half-asleep with hair sticking up at the back, sharp teeth bared in a bone-cracking yawn.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were asleep," Scott says apologetically. He truly is the worst person alive.   
  
"I was not asleep," Kurt says earnestly. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Yeah. Is it alright if I come in?" Kurt looks confused, but moves to let Scott into his room, which is cluttered and tidy all at once, and Scott would find Kurt's room infinitely more fascinating if he hadn't come here for the first time because of his immense guilt.   
  
"I, um," Scott says once Kurt's closed the door and he feels sufficiently idiotic. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" is what ends up spilling out, and purple rushes to Kurt's cheeks in a fierce and endearing blush. Well, straight to the point at least.  
  
Kurt worries at his bottom lip with his teeth. "Yes," he eventually says, looking at the floor and the way his tail is curling in embarrassment.   
  
There's a pregnant pause, then they both blurt, "I'm sorry," at the same time.   
  
Scott laughs nervously. "Why would you be sorry? _You've_ done nothing wrong."  
  
"For if I was - bad," Kurt says to Scott's great surprise. He adds in a mumble, "You should have kissed Jean or someone else instead, I'm sorry it had to be me."  
  
"Oh, Kurt, no," Scott says, relieved Kurt isn't angry. "I'm glad it was you." Kurt blushes even more furiously at that. "I just...I stole your first kiss. It wasn't _proper_ and it wasn't even an important moment, you know? I'm sorry I took that from you."  
  
Scott takes a deep breath and stares at his sock-clad feet. He's half-prepared to be physically teleported from the room, but he knows Kurt isn't like that.   
  
"You didn't steal anything. It _was_ important to me," Kurt snaps suddenly. He swallows audibly and continues in a more apologetic tone, "I - I wanted it to be you." Scott can tell Kurt is looking at him as he says this, because Kurt is a lot braver than Scott when it really matters, so Scott lifts his gaze. It feels like something is coming together, this thing they've had between them for months, and maybe Scott hasn't fucked up as bad as he'd thought.   
  
"I'm really happy to hear that," Scott says, and bites his lip for brutal honesty. "I've...I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."  
  
Kurt lights up at that, a grin edging onto his face. "So then you have nothing to apologise for, yes?"  
  
Scott still feels guilty, and maybe Kurt can see it on his face because he comes forward and bravely takes Scott's hands. "I am not angry," Kurt says, making it clear the idea is absurd.   
  
"I just feel like it wasn't meaningful enough for you," Scott says. He's trying hard not to patronise Kurt, and even though Kurt said he wanted it to be Scott, Scott can't stop thinking that perhaps it was the right person at the wrong time. And that's not okay with him.   
  
Kurt frowns at that, and Scott knows it's because he can't refute it. "You know," Kurt says tentatively. "You could - try again." He squeezes Scott's hands one last time and drops them, face earnest but nervous fingers clenching and unclenching by his sides.   
  
"I'll still feel bad," Scott informs him, but he warms to the idea almost instantly, pressing closer and swallowing nervously. He reaches up, cups the back of Kurt's neck with one hand and brushes a thumb over one pointed ear with the other, feeling Kurt shiver.   
  
"Then make it _good_ ," Kurt whispers against his mouth, and Scott kisses him.   
  
Kurt leans into it this time, tilting his head and pulling Scott closer. He remains passive, still inexperienced and aware of it, but he's dropped the stone statue act at least.   
  
Scott keeps it closed-mouthed and chaste, pulling back to look at Kurt's beautiful flushed face. Kurt opens his eyes in confusion and gives Scott a hesitant smile, clearly wondering if something is wrong.   
  
He makes a quiet surprised noise when Scott moves back in and kisses him harder, one hand moving into Kurt's hair and pulling him closer, and Kurt's hands fist in Scott's jacket in response.   
  
Scott runs his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt shudders and opens his mouth tentatively into the kiss. Scott is suddenly taken aback at the trust Kurt has placed in him, a swell of affection blooming in his chest, and smooths a hand over Kurt's cheek, thumb loosely tracing the lighter lines that adorn his face. Kurt's breath hitches and Scott feels him slide his hands down Scott's arms to curl around his biceps, squeezing gently.   
  
Clearly willing to let Scott take control of the kiss, Kurt presses himself as close to Scott as he can get, a warm, solid line against Scott's body. Scott takes advantage of Kurt's momentary distraction by sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth, which earns him a breathless moan that Scott wants to hear every day for the rest of his life.  
  
They seem to kiss for hours. Scott feels swallowed whole; like nothing matters besides the two of them in their own private universe.  
  
Scott slows the pace a little and briefly sucks on Kurt's tongue, curious as to Kurt’s reaction. He's rewarded with a high-pitched whine from Kurt, and Scott's shocked at the blazing flash of heat that runs through him in response.   
  
He pulls away with a gasp, and Kurt blindly chases his lips before he blinks and pulls back. For a moment they just stare each other, Scott transfixed by Kurt's lips, swollen and dark as Kurt slowly runs his tongue over them.  
  
It's when Kurt starts fidgeting nervously, avoiding Scott's gaze and biting his lip, that Scott decides to say something. The last thing he wants is for Kurt to feel uncomfortable.   
  
"Was that better?" Scott says. He can feel a ridiculous sappy smile forming on his face - he actually _kissed_ Kurt Wagner - and Kurt offers him a shy smile.   
  
"It was perfect," Kurt says softly, and they stare at each other a little longer, neither knowing what to say. "I'd like to do it again sometime," he adds, lips twitching in a smirk, and Scott laughs.   
  
"Do you want to, um." Kurt's eyes immediately snap back to Scott and he's so taken with the emotion in Kurt's eyes that he forgets most words. "You know, sometime – do you want to go on a date?"  
  
Kurt's face breaks into a toothy grin, and it's possibly the most beautiful thing Scott's ever seen.  
  
"I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about scottkurt to me on tumblr at bottomkenobi.tumblr.com!


End file.
